


Best Laid Plans

by cats_and_coffee, cinnamontea



Series: Aggie [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Aggie AU, Aggie's first public story, F/M, Happy Birthday Janie cakes, Kidnapping, Mystery, Romance, introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontea/pseuds/cinnamontea
Summary: Despite her plans to relax and have fun while visiting her old friend Jane, Agatha finds out her friend's life isn't the safest and starts on her mission to make sure she's okay. She has a few obstacles in her way, namely Jane's suitors, a kidnapping, friends in need, a flirtatious thief, and a potential murderer.Perhaps Jane should've visited Agatha instead





	Best Laid Plans

Jane took a step back to take in her set up. The laptop was poised on her table to face the chair at the perfect distance. The camera would catch her and a little bit of the table, the evening sun setting a nice warm glow about her apartment for her background, and the tea was just about finished. 

She was just waiting for word that Aggie was ready on her end to start this video call. 

An apology to the boys at 221B would be needed later after how she had rushed home to set this all up. With how Aggie’s schedule lined up with her own there were very few windows of opportunity to talk, outside of text messages that could go hours without answers. They had a lot to talk about. Although leaving John and Mikah to do the dishes after she had finished eating with them and Sherlock left guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach. However, the topic for today’s conversation brought a small mischievous smile to her face.

The timer went of letting her know the tea had steeped long enough, it was a very lovely blend, perfect thing to sip while chatting with a friend, and not keep her up for a long time afterwards. Jane poured her cup and waited excitedly, she barely took a sip before she got the text message, ‘ready when you are!’

Jane quickly hit the button for the video call to start. 

“Hey Janie!” Aggie’s voice croaked through the speakers. The room behind her dimly lit with the curtains still partially closed. Jane took a long drink from her cup trying to keep herself from laughing. Course Aggie still had bed hair, the usually shoulder length hair was a few shades of a dark brown than Jane’s own, stuck out in various directions. The loose shirt she was wearing was most likely her pajamas from the night before. The only evidence that she had even been awake was the mug she held in her hand. Wait.

“Is that the mug I sent you?!” Jane’s cup clattered against the tray as she broke into a large grin. 

“Yes it is.” Aggie gave her a solemn head nod, but a small smirk disrupted it quickly. “It is holding my coffee, and it is glorious.” She held up the happily coloured mug that proudly proclaimed ‘morning person’. Even Jane’s manager, Simon, had laughed when she heard that Jane had bought that for Aggie. 

“I’m betting you're only drinking out of it because we’re chatting, right?” 

Aggie’s eyed grew wide, her entire body visibly stiffening at the question, “oh yep, yep, that’s it. Totes not my favorite mug. I am not a morning person, course I wouldn’t… usually… use-use this mug.”

“Wait, so you do use it often?!” Jane grinned wide. The mental image that Aggie is trudging around her family’s house surrounded by her brothers, grumbling at them, while holding a cup like that was instantly hilarious and made the cost of sending it internationally worth it. Aggie floundered with various sputtering noises as she searched for what to say next, “your cup is a better liar than you are.” Jane chided with a tiny grin.

Aggie instantly relaxed, ruffling her hair with a sigh. “Yeah, I just like it, it’s the only mug the boys aren’t allowed to touch.”

“How are your brothers doing?” The next few minutes had Jane rolling as Aggie caught her up on the misdeeds of those five, somehow leading into the latest scar story of when someone was trying to pick a fight with her brother Hunter and Aggie sneak attacked him from behind. “Did you really think that was the best course of action Aggie? I bet if you had just gotten them to calm down they could have resolved it.”

“Pfft- yeah okay. I resolved it. Only a tiny little scar out of it from the joker trying to stab me with a pen. It’ll probably be there a little while and then fade.” Aggie smirked triumphantly, “never heard a guy scream that loudly before though.”

“Did… did you really hurt him?” 

“Don’t worry about it sugarpop, I got him in a hold really quickly and that was the end of that.”

Jane hesitated, watching Aggie for a moment before smiling, “okay. Well I’m glad to see you’re taking care of yourself over there.”

“Yep, loving it so much. I really miss being at home when I’m away. It’s cooling down outside though, stupid October. So how’s it over there?”

“Well it’s no California sunshine, but it’s alright over here. Been keeping busy with some friends.” Jane smiled down into her cup.

“Oh?” 

“I can’t wait for you to meet them when you get in, just a few days and you’ll be back here in London. I can’t wait! Okay so I might not be in any plays right now, but we got to go see one for my birthday.” 

“If you want to hun, I’m still so excited to see you and Simon. How’s she doing?”

“Well Simon’s been great…” Which wasn’t far from the truth, she gave Aggie her best smile, trying to push the memory of how tired and puffy Simon’s eyes had looked the last time she had seen her. No need to worry Aggie about it right then. “I just been surrounded by such great friends and I just… I look forward to you meeting them.”

“Okay.” Aggie yawned before take a deep drink from her cup.

“Aggie’s it’s probably like 11 in the morning over there. Why are you so tired?” Jane watched as Aggie bit her bottom lip in a moment of contemplation before she answered.

“I was helping a friend.” A moment passed as both of them stared into the cameras in their computers before Jane broke into a smile.

“That’s really sweet of you! What did they need help with?”

“Just getting some things, no b-big deal.” Aggie muttered the last bit into her cup.

Jane was about to press matters when she heard Aggie’s door open, “mom said you took the last of the coffee from the coffee pot. You know the rules, go make the next pot.” A grumbly voice had Aggie rolling her eyes at them. 

“I'll take care of it after I'm done talking to Jane.” 

“Jane?” The gruff voice was followed by the sound of heavy thuds. It wasn’t long before Aggie had splashed the cooling coffee down her shirt as Clayton threw himself over her, and placing himself in front of the camera. The middle child of the family if she recalled correctly, and sharing a lot of resemblance with Aggie, minus the visible scars. Instead he looked almost babyface, especially when he was so bubbly and smiling like that. “Hey Jane! When are you coming over again?”

“Oh my god you scumbrat,” Aggie’s legs shifted to be visible as she wrapped them around her brother, just before she shifted her weight, falling out of the chair and taking her brother with her. 

“Aggie?” Jane stood up as if that would help her peer over to see the confrontation she could hear.

“You venomous kumquat!” Clayton cried out and the desk was jostled. 

“You hormone filled tomato paste!” Aggie’s voice cried out. 

“Scarface!” Clayton threw at his sister while Jane sputtered out her tea.

“Lemontoes!” Aggie almost laughed out that last insult even as Jane wiped up the spilled tea. She frowned deeply, Clayton tried to use that scar against his sister, it wasn’t a bad one, just old and noticeable along Aggie’s left side of her jaw. Some of the crew members used to use that name when they talked about her bad attitude. Jane made a mental note to talk to Clayton about it later after she checked with Aggie to see if she had minded it. The grumbles and grunts mixed with the shaking of the camera gave her the impression that it was alright, because they were family. The insults kept flying.

“Hey!” The sharp chime of their mother could be heard somewhere off screen. “You two better not be fighting in here!”

“We’re rough housing.” Aggie sat up, her head barely visible in view of the camera.

“I heard yelling…” their mother accused.

“We weren’t swearing.” Aggie raised her hand, “I swear it… but I’m just trying to talk to Jane and Clay here is trying to fl- take-take over the conversation.”

“No I wasn’t! I was telling her to go make the coffee, she drank the last of it.”

“More like you spilled the last of it on my shirt.” 

Jane couldn’t take anymore and burst out laughing. It looked so fun, having siblings. Though in ways she didn’t mind having her parents to herself. However, when she saw the way Aggie brightened up just interacting with playing with her siblings, it made Jane feel warm. 

“Okay, that’s enough you two. Agatha go to the laundry room and take care of that coffee stain before it sets. Clayton, go make more coffee. I’ve only have four this morning and need two more before lunch. Go now, both of you!” Holly Christie approached where her children were and bent down a little to wave at Jane. “Jane dear, take care of our Agatha while she’s in town with you alright? Maybe set her up with a nice young actor?”

“No, stop, nope.” Aggie stood up quickly pushing her mother away from the computer. “Janie-pop you erase that from your mind. Okay pumpkin?” She sighed, running her hands through her hair, “I’ll text you later, but don’t stay up too late, we’ll talk when you wake up okay? It’s going to be another late night for me.” Aggie gave the camera a crooked smile, and waited.

“Promise me Aggie we’ll talk more.” Jane put on her best pout and watched Aggie relax her shoulders, biting back a chortle.

“Sure thing hun, talk to you later.” Aggie reached out and ended the call. 

Jane giggled a little, it would be just a few days and she’d introduce her friend to her local friends. It was exciting, Sherlock probably had seen through it already, though if he had, he didn’t say anything. Either way, Jane could just feel that this visit was going to be one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Aggie Christie is a oc created between Cinnamontea and myself. Named after the author and creator of Jane Marple and Hercule Poirot.


End file.
